Forever & Always
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: Tu es à moi. À moi. À moi. À moi. [OS sombre, malsain, dérangeant] [Choix des personnages libre]


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rating : T (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans la note -et en lisant-)**

 **Auteur : Heaven, la p'tite "nouvelle"**

 **Petite note informative -et émotive LOL- : Yo mina ! J'ai déjà mit cette histoire dans le Fandom Kuroko no Basket mais comme je suis à fond sur Fairy Tail, je me devais de la mettre ici aussi. Et si j'ai plusieurs avis différent, ça me permettra de progresser.**

 **cette histoire m'est juste venue comme ça. Elle n'a absolument rien de joyeuse. Elle est même plutôt bizarre. Carrément glauque. Je me demande même si c'est cohérent.** **Le choix des personnages est t-o-t-a-l-e-m-e-n-t libre !** **J'ai vraiment voulu faire quelque chose de sombre, mais sans raison apparente. Je dois être d'humeur étrange, voir même un peu sadique. Le style d'écriture n'est carrément pas le même que celui que j'ai d'habitude (excusez-moi pour ce français incroyable). J'ai juste trouvé que ça allait mieux avec le texte. Car j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de dérangeant, voir carrément malsain. C'est pas une histoire agréable à lire, ça non. Vous y trouverez pas des bisounours et des cœurs. Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu imaginer ça.  
Aussi, si certains propos que tient le narrateur se contredisent, c'est normal. Y a un peu de folie dedans. Un peu beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pour toujours et à jamais**

Ne les laisse jamais t'arracher à moi. Parce que tu es à moi.

À moi. À moi. À moi.

Tu m'appartiens. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne le dit. Parce que tout le monde le voit. C'est comme un flottement dans l'air. Des non-dits que tout le monde comprend. Un regard. Une caresse. Un effleurement. Simplement un mot.

Tu es à moi.

Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Tu n'as besoin de personne. Tu m'as moi. Je te suffis, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai même pas à poser la question. Tu n'as besoin que de moi. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Tu le veux autant que je le veux. Et si on partait tout les deux ? Sans rien dire à personne. Juste toi et moi. Vagabondant dans les rues. Libre d'être ensemble. Libre de faire ce que l'on veut.

Ensemble. Toujours ensemble. À jamais ensemble.

Tu ne partiras jamais. Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi. Je te garderais. Dans mes bras. Enfermé. Loin du monde extérieur. Loin de tout. Mais près de moi. La vie éternelle qui s'étale devant nous le confirme. La vie veut que l'on reste toujours ensemble. Dans un cocon. Liés l'un à l'autre. Sans jamais se séparer.

Il y a un nous. Il y aura toujours un nous. On ne peut pas nous désigner l'un et l'autre sans dire vous. Parce qu'on est nous. On ne forme plus qu'un. On est les deux moitiés qui ont été séparés puis de nouveau réunies. Le fil rouge du destin relit nos petits doigts.

Pour l'éternité.

Ne t'avise jamais de partir. De m'abandonner pour d'autres contrées. Ou encore de me quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que personne ne sera ta moitié. Je suis ton âme-sœur. Le seul dont tu as besoin. Le seul qui te comprend. Le seul qui t'aime. Tu le sais. Alors ne pars pas. Jamais.

Sinon, je ferais tout pour que jamais tu ne puisses te dérober.

On sera ensemble pour l'éternité. Toi et moi. Une chaîne qui ne se brisera jamais. Parce que tu ne partiras pas. Et la chaîne restera toujours en place. Tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin. Je te suivrais comme ton ombre. Enchaîné à toi. Collé à toi. Comme si j'étais une partie de toi. Une partie de ton corps. Une partie de ton âme.

Tu ne peux pas t'arracher une partie de toi, pas vrai ? Sinon tu mourrais. Et tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Parce que tu me laisserais. La mort n'a pas le droit de t'arracher à moi. Sinon je la tuerais. Et je te récupérerais. Je t'enfermerais dans mes bras. Dans une cage dorée. Pour que jamais tu ne pars.

Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Je te rattraperais. Je te mettrais des chaînes encore plus solides. J'en mettrais une qui enserrerait ton cou. Je ne l'enlèverais que lorsque j'y apposerais ma marque. Pour que tout le monde voit que tu es à moi.

À moi. À moi. À moi.

Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu n'as jamais eut le choix. De toute façon, tu le veux aussi, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Car si je ne peux t'avoir. Si je ne peux te retenir. Si je ne peux être le seul. Si je ne peux être l'Unique. Je serais obligé de te regarder dans les yeux. D'y voir un éclair de lumière s'y refléter. Le reflet d'une lame.

Je serais obligé de laisser cette lame caresser ta peau. Te transmettre sa froideur. Je serais obligé de te partager avec cette lame. De partager ton sang avec elle. Cette couleur pourpre. Si belle. Au goût exquis. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le goûte. Personne. Pas même cette lame. Je serais jaloux d'elle. Elle n'a pas le droit de te toucher. Personne ne le peux.

Seul moi peut te toucher. Effleurer cette peau douce. Y voir de délicieux frissons se former. La goûter de ma langue. La mordre. La marquer. La posséder. La soumettre. La durcir. L'adoucir. La plier. La pincer. L'enchaîner.

Tu m'appartiens. Ce qui est à toi est à moi. Ton corps a été créé pour moi. Ton âme m'était destinée depuis toujours. Tu ne peux t'échapper. Car je suis ton véritable maître. Tu me reviendras toujours. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'échapper. Ni même y songer.

Je suis ta prison dorée. Celle qui t'es nécessaire. Celle qui te protège de ceux qui veulent t'arracher à moi. Un oiseau ne peut se libérer de sa cage tant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas. Mais de toute façon, tu ne veux pas que je l'ouvre, pas vrai ? Tu ne veux pas que je retire ces chaînes. Tu ne veux pas que je coupe le fil rouge. Tu ne veux pas que je desserre mes bras. Tu ne veux pas que je sépare de nouveaux nos âmes.

La liberté est factice à l'extérieur. La véritable liberté se trouve avec moi. En moi. Tu le sais. Tu n'es libre que lorsque je t'enferme dans mes bras. Loin du monde. Loin des autres. Loin du danger. Loin des tentations. Comme ça tu ne songeras pas à t'évader. Car tout ce que tu trouveras sera une fausse liberté. Ne te laisse pas avoir.

Je suis ta liberté.

Ne dis pas que tu es en captivité. Tu n'es pas emprisonné. Aucune entrave ne t'empêche de bouger. Parce que tu le veux. Ne dis pas le contraire. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je le vois lorsque ton dos se cambre. Lorsqu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre ta peau. Cette belle peau. Douce peau. Je le vois aussi lorsque je m'enivre de ton odeur. Car tu fais la même chose.

Oseras-tu dire que je te force à rester lorsque tu soupires dans mon oreille ? Lorsque la chaleur grimpe ? Lorsque l'étreinte charnelle est tellement passionnée que tu ne peux plus respirer ? Lorsque tu en perds ton souffle ? Lorsque tu sens mes sentiments ardents ? Lorsque ça te brûle ? Lorsque ça te consume de l'intérieur ? Lorsque tu sens le feu tout ravager sur son passage ? Lorsque tu agonises tellement que tu ne peux t'empêcher de hurler ? Lorsque mon toucher en devient insupportable ?

Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre. Je te suis amplement suffisant. Abandonne-toi à moi. Cesse de lutter. C'est déjà trop tard. On est tout les deux accrocs. Deux drogues dures. Enfermés dans leur liberté.

Tu es à moi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

 **Je voudrais avoir votre avis car ceci était un essai. Pour voir si j'ai réussi à faire naître ce sentiment de malaise. Avez-vous ressenti l'aspect malsain qui s'en dégage ? La folie possessive est-elle bien visible ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous mettre mal-à-l'aise ? Voir même -rêvons un peu- de vous angoisser ? Ou au moins que vous soyez un tantinet déranger ? Je suis vraiment chelou pour espérer que mes lecteurs se sentent mal o_O**

 **Aussi, avez-vous trouver le style correct ? Pas trop chiant à lire ? La longueur du texte était-elle suffisante ? Y a-t-il des moments confus ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes perdu ?**

 **Et je suis curieuse de savoir quels personnages vous avez imaginer ^^**

 **Je suis désolé avec mes questions. Vous devez me trouver chiante x)**

 **En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Je crois que je suis dans ma phase ou je suis encore moins sûr de moi et que je manque de confiance. Pour moi, ce texte n'est pas à la hauteur. Mais à vous de me dire vos impressions, si l'envie vous prend :)**

 **x Heaven**


End file.
